leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Aqua/TCG
Team Aqua is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game in the and expansions. Their ambitions and specialties here reflect the other media they appear in. Unlike Team Rocket, which initially featured as an emphasis for their status as a villainous team, evolved Pokémon belonging to Team Aqua are dual . This mechanic would also be used on subsequent Team Rocket-related Pokémon in the expansion. |type=Grass|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=1/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=012/080}} |type=Water|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=2/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=036/080}} |type=Water|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=3/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=013/033}} |type=Lightning|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=039/080}} |type=Water|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=5/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=035/080}} |type=Water|type2=Darkness|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=011/033|enset2=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity2=Rare Holo|ennum2=56/95|jpset2=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum2=012/033}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare|ennum=14/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=006/033}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=18/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=003/033}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare|ennum=15/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=022/033|text=fff}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare|ennum=16/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=009/033}} |type=Grass|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare|ennum=17/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=010/080}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=18/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=003/033}} |type=Grass|type2=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=24/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=011/080}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=25/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=033/080}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=26/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=034/080}} |type=Lightning|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=27/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=038/080}} |type=Lightning|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=28/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=016/033}} |type=Lightning|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=29/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=019/033}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=30/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=023/033|text=fff}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=31/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=010/033}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=47/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=001/033}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=48/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=002/033}} |type=Lightning|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=49/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=015/033}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=50/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=004/033}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=51/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=005/033}} |type=Lightning|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=52/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=018/033}} |type=Lightning|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=53/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=017/033}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=54/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=020/033}} |type=Darkness|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=55/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=021/033}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=56/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=007/033}} |type=Water|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=57/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=008/033}} |type=Water|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=3/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=003/034}} |type=Water|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=4/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=004/034}} |type=Water|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=5/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=R|jpnum=005/034}} |type=Psychic|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=7/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=007/034}} |type=Psychic|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=8/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=R|jpnum=008/034}} |type=Psychic|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=9/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=009/034}} |type=Darkness|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=16/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=016/034}} |type=Darkness|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=18/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=018/034|text=fff}} |type=Darkness|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Common|ennum=20/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=C|jpnum=020/034}} |type=Darkness|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=21/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=R|jpnum=021/034}} |Darkness|Water}} |type=Water|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=6/34|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jprarity=RR|jpnum=006/034}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Common|ennum=69/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=073/080|jpset2=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum2=027/033|text=000}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=71/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=075/080|jpset2=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum2=029/033|text=000}} |type=Trainer|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=75/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=026/033|text=000}} |type=Trainer|type2=Pokémon Tool|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=76/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=071/080|jpset2=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum2=030/033|text=000}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=77/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=028/033|text=000}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=78/95|jpset=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum=032/033|text=000}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=79/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=077/080|jpset2=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum2=031/033|text=000}} |type=Energy|energy=Aqua|enset=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=86/95|jpsetlink=EX Team Magma vs Team Aqua|jpset=Magma VS Aqua: Two Ambitions|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=080/080|jpset2=Aqua Deck Kit|jpnum2=033/033}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=124/160|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=U|jpnum=66/70|enset2=Primal Clash|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=157/160|jpset2=Tidal Storm|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=77/70|text=000}} |type=Item|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=23/34|jpsetlink=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=025/034}} |type=Supporter|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=25/34|jpsetlink=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=027/034}} |type=Supporter|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=26/34|jpsetlink=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=028/034}} |type=Item|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=27/34|jpsetlink=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=023/034}} |type=Stadium|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=28/34|jpsetlink=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=031/034}} |type=Energy|energy=Water|enset=Double Crisis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=34/34|jpsetlink=Double Magma Energy|jpset=Magma Gang VS Aqua Gang: Double Crisis |jprarity=U|jpnum=033/034}}